Pure Love
by usakoloveHPT
Summary: Here I will put my marmalade boy on-shots. Pure love, pure flufy. Pure Miki and Yuu.Sometimes another couples. Hope you like.
1. Rainy Days

For two special ladies: S e Bane

**Rainy Days**

He woke up with the sound of the rain beating in the window, it was a constant and strong beat. He opened his eyes and toke notice that was early morning. Thanking that he did not have the need to exit the house today, he blinked his eyes sometimes to get used to light. He could see that the sky was in strong gray tone and the noise of the rain outside made the room sound proof to any other noise, except to the low steady sound coming of the person at his side.

She was breathtaking. Her hair lose and framing her little face, his color a contrast to her skin. Her small pink lips curved in a smile, caused possibly by pleasant dreams. Her body curled in an attempt to preserve some heat. His chest burst of love and pride of his little angel. She never stopped believing in their love, even when he made her suffer so much. He felt some moisture in his eyes and didn't care. He was so luck, so blessed to have her love and he will always protect her, his little one.

She moved in her sleep and he couldn't suppress the need do touch her, putting his fingers along her cheek. This caused her to semi wake and say in confusion _"Yuu?"_ Cursing himself, he said gently _"Hush love, go back to sleep, I will be here when you wake up"._ Then he embraced her so that her back was against his chest. She gave a little sound of approve in response to the heat and drifted back to sleep. He will be here, today and every day, that is sure. With a feather kiss in her silk neck he drifted back to where she was.

(I love rainy days)


	2. New memories

Manga based.

If you don't remember or don't know, the park that I mention is were Yuu broke up whit her in the manga.

* * *

New Memories.

If someone come in the park in that moment, he would see a person sitting in one of the banks. If he get closer he would see that the person was a girl, a pretty one. She was wearing one dark grey skirt whit thick black tights, a black wool turtle neck and a brown bonnet where could be seen some red hair coming from under it. Her pink cheeks, from the cold, turned her even more beautiful. The only thing amiss was her pensive look and her sad eyes. But there is no one to see her because no one was outside whit this whether, no one, except her.

'Why I'm here? It´s star to become really cold.' She think putting her arms around the legs that were now against her chest. 'Why he asked me to come here? This site brings me bad memories.'

Then started to snow slowly, and she could not avoid smiling. 'This park always was beautiful when everything is white. ' She closed her eyes to better appreciate the feeling of the snow falling around her and in her, a small voice in her heed was praying to he come quickly before it would be even more cold.

She didn't know how long she stay that way, but in some moment the cold was replace by heat and she slowly opened her eyes. Brown meets brown and she could feel the heat get in her heart and she quickly lose herself in his arms.

They were like that a little until she notice that the heat not only come from him but also from a blanket that he placed around them. _"Smart one."_ She said. He laughed a little and then spoke. _"Sorry little one, I'm late."_ She rolled her eyes to the obvious of what he said and was straight to the point. _"Why do you ask me to come here, of all places?"_ He was expecting this question, and he could feel the instability in her voice, she will never forget what happen here. 'Is she thinking that is something like that, what I have to say to her!?'

To ensure that he had her attention he place her in his lap and cuddle the blanket around them. Her eyes look at him whit such heat and love that he feel his throat tighten whit emotion. Giving her a nervous little smile he spoke. _"You must be very confused? I was expecting that. I ask you, Miki, to come here today because I think is the better for what I'm about to do."_ He could feel her insecurity grow but he not stopped. _"You were like a storm in my peaceful world, and I think I didn't know what life was until I met you. You show me that is possible to love someone without borders or fear and a learned to laugh and cry whit you."_ She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes whit his words and he stop a little to collect himself.

After a little he continued. _"I ask you to come here today because this place brings bad and cold memories, and I think that it's time to make new ones. I want to always find warmth, safety and love, and I want to find that whit you…only you."_ The only ting she could say was _"You…"_ putting her hand in his cheek.

Putting his hand above hers and looking in her eyes he spoke. _"Will you marry me, Miki?"_ Her eyes opened in surprise and instantly she was in his harms in a tight hug. She could feel his body tremble, he was crying and not caring. She moves apart of him only enough to clear his tears and speak. _" It's rather clear my answer you silly."_

They stay in each other arms for a little until her stomach make some considerably noise. He look at her whit a lift brow. _"It's starting to become really cold. Come I think you owe me, at least, a hot chocolate._" And that is what they do, they left. The only proof of their stay was the fading marks in the snow.

* * *

Please forgive me if I comite some mistake's.

This is not my born language.

Hope you like.

Give me your opinion? It's to bad? good?


	3. A day in the Park

Here is another one-shot. This one is the bigger. It's not only Miki-Yuu. In this history I tried to explore lightly the Meiko-Natchan relationship.

I also made some changes in the other's chapters, only in the appearance. Sorry if have some mistakes (or many). Like I said, I'm not english.

Realy hope you like. It's not very romantic like the other's but it's funny nether the less. If you don't like, I give you permission to send me a message with whole your dissatisfaction! Do your worst. lol ^_^

* * *

**A Day in the Park**

It was a sunny day. Beautiful white cotton clouds painted the sky here and there. Perfect day to simple go for a walk. In the horizon you could see a mirage, three young girls, in light spring dresses, were walking relaxed enjoying the walk, the sun and the mutual company, talking about everything and nothing.

The red head spoke first embracing the girl at her side. _"Meiko, I'm so happy you finally decided to come visit us. We missed you." "Yes, me too. I have missed a day out with the girls." "Have you? I was under the impression that newly marry woman's don't have a great deal of time to miss anything."_ Arimi tease giggling. While Meiko was fighting with her blush, Miki was fighting to stop her laugh without much success. _"Ohhh, stop you two."_ Despite her serious face, you could detect clear amusement behind and they all finish laughing heavily.

_"Well, I hate to always be the voice of reason but we promise to be there at three, so let's get going." _Say Meiko starting to walk faster._ "Someone it's with hurry to see her husband…"_ _"Miki! To be true, yes, I'm in a hurry. It's like you two don't remember how good they look with those tennis shorts and shirts."_ She said with teasing eyes. _"Meiko!"_ Both, the other girls, said shocked. Apparently married live corrupt the people.

They finally reached the park. The boys had decided to also recall old times, organizing a game of tennis with each other's on the fields that were there. The girls would only see this time. After all, like Meiko said, it was a good view. There were many people there, it was a good day for outdoor sports. The girls found a space in the beaches where the field could be seen. In the sun, seated, they were a vision of the fearless, the mature and of the strong.

_"Yuu! Look there are the girls."_ Said Ginta pointing to where they were. _"Ok, so let's begin. And I swear, if I hear one more joke about my marriage someone is flying over the net." _Said Natchan, massaging his temples.

After Ginta signaling that they had seen them, the girls relax and observe the game. After a while, a small crowd of girls formed near the nets to watch the game of the trio. Apparently Meiko was very much right. That, of course, brought a little frown to the faces of the girls.

They were so distracted that not noticed they were being observed by a close group of guys. One came to them. _"Hello ladies, is a good day for a walk in the park, right? My name is Noanh. And you are?"_ Arimi and Miki exchanged a look of amusement, apparently the new friend only had eyes for Meiko. _"Do you mind if I join you?"_ And with that he sat up next to her. Arimi, drawing the attention of Miki, pointed with her head to the field where the guys were playing. Ginta had seen the boy approaching and leave his job as referee to observe, something that drew the attention of the other two. They could see Natchan tense and assess the situation. _"I'm Meiko, but…" "Such a beautiful name. Did it hurt?"_ _"Sorry?" "Did it hurt, when you fall of the sky?"_ Miki and Arimi rolled their eyes at the same time. Miki got closer and whispered._ "OMG that one is so old, I don't believe he said that." "No comments. They are coming and Natchan don't look happy. This clown has already been here too much time."_ Getting up, Arimi spoke. _"Look, I don't want to be rude, but the issue is that she is not interested so it's better you go back to your friends." "Was I talking to you? I think not."_ And he turn is attention back to Maiko, putting an arm over her shoulder._ "How about a dinner? The two of us, in my house?"_

At that point nobody knew what to do. Meiko as shocked by the speech and the proximity of the man. Arimi was still stunned by the rude commentary and Miki was trying to control the desire to attack the man. Nobody knew until they heard a strong and controlled voice, one that they didn't know he could make. _"I think it was made clear that she is not interested. Now please take your arm and leave."_

The other two couples exchanged a relive look and Meiko released the air she was retaining. _"Sorry man, but I arrive first." "You what? I ask again that you take our arm and leave."_ Spoke Natchan with a further serious and shaken voice. Yuu and Ginta could realize that he was almost at the break point and they moved close and ready to act._ "Not happening."_ That do it. Natchan lowered until the level of the boy's face showing the anger holding back._ "I strongly advise you to take your arm of my wife and go away, so help you God!"_ After take a look at the face of who spoke the boy stood up, saying his apologies, and quickly disappeared. The others failed to contain the laughter, they had never seen Natchan angry and possibly the boy will never again speak with a girl without thinking.

_"You know, I think that was a little too much."_ Meiko spoke hugging her husband. _"Was not."_ In return, hugging her possessive which only caused more laughter from the others. _"My hero, how can I thank you?"_ Meiko whispered. _"I can think of one or two things."_ It was his reply.

* * *

I promise that in the next chapter, I return to the mushy.

The bad thing it's that I don't have a date to the next, i'm buried in work. Hope is the last thing to die. Love you all.


End file.
